Naughty Girl
by 6sexy9
Summary: Emma has used magic again in Neverland and Peter Pan feels it necessary to punish her. Bondage, whipping, sex, rape. You've been warned. Don't read if you don't like lemons!
1. Day 1

"Hello, Lost Girl." Pan says as he sneaks up behind me once again.

"What do you want, Pan." I say annoyed.

"I just wanted to show you something, if you don't mind following me. It could mean the difference between getting your son, or not." He says slyly.

I sigh. I don't want to follow him without knowing what's going to happen, or without the others knowing, but I can't risk the chance of getting my son back. "Fine. I'll follow."

He smiles and starts to race through the thick brush and vines. I follow.

...

He leads me too a dark cave. "Stay here." He walks away and I'm left alone in the darkness. While Pan is gone, I hear a noise, a melody. Pan walks in blowing his pipes and I try to move. I can't. He sees my struggle and stops playing. "You're only going to hurt yourself." He continues to play and I feel my legs walk backwards.

"Stop!" I say weakly, but it's no use. Pan lured me here for a trap and he's not going to let go. That doesn't mean I'm going to give up without a fight.

He stops and walks towards me. His rough fingers caress my cheek. "Emma, Emma." He whispers in my ear. "Did you like my song? I can use it to make you do whatever I want. With enough practice, I can control what you say and your facial expressions. How does that sound?"

"You bastard! What are you going to do to me?" I growl.

"You've been naughty. You've used magic, that's cheating. I gave you a chance when Regina used the map, but when you used the mirror." I glare at him and he grins. "I'm going to beat you into submission."

My eyes open wide. "Pan, stop!" I say, but his lips are already on his pipes playing a tune. My fingers reach the hem of my shirt and rip it off my body. My fingers then reach the clasp of my bra and off that comes. My nipples harden at the cool air. Pan stops playing and walks towards me. HIs hands reach out for my breasts and takes them both in his hands. He twists and pulls my nipples and I let out a shout. He then brings his face down and licks from my neck down to my belly-button, making sure to give my breasts an excess of attention.

He steps away and starts playing his tune again. My pants and panties come of in a matter of seconds and he comes back. He kneels in front of me and starts playing with my clit. He vigorously rubs me with his fingers before placing them inside me. He begins to pump them up and down before he brings his tongue to my thigh. I gasp with each movement.

"You like that? You want more?" He asks huskily. I moan in response and he smiles on my thigh. He pulls his fingers out of me and steps away. I groan at the loss of his fingers inside me. He brings the pipe to his lips and before I know it, my fingers are inside me, pumping up and down. My other hand gropes my breast and squeezes and twists my nipples. Pan walks around me, admiring his work.

Then I come. My orgasm hits me with tremendous force and I shout his name. "Peter!" When I'm done riding it out, he lets me collapse on the floor. It's not very long before he drags me to a wall and chains me there by my hands.

"I have one more thing." He plays his pipe and my legs open wide, my dripping pussy opened to him. He starts to strip himself.

"No! Anything but that! Please! I'll do anything, but not that!" I plead.

He looks at me slyly. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay, Emma. I'll give you to options. Option one: you have sex with me, good hard sex, and I might let you go in the morning. Option two: Stay with me until I let you go, but you have to do everything I tell you. No arguing." He looks at me with a hard look.

"Option two." I don't even think. He stands and looks down at my exposed body. He strips himself of all his clothes and stands before me completely naked. "I thought we weren't-"

"You said you would do everything I tell you. No arguing. We're going to have sex now." He says as he releases my hands from their chains. He plays his music and my body places itself in a crawling position, butt and pussy exposed to him. He pushes himself inside of me and I let out a gasp. He hurts. He plays his pipes again as he pumps in and out of me. He's causing it to hurt. Tears form on my face as he continuously pounds himself into me.

"Peter!" I shout as I come. He comes inside me soon, but slaps my ass hard. I whimper.

"You can only come when I say!" he shouts at me and hits my ass harder. He pulls out and uses his pipes to make me stand. I feel something hard hit my ass, like a whip. I know nobody else is in this cave but me and him, and he's standing in front of me. "I can make you feel pain. You are going to feel whipped when we're through."

Something cracks on my ass again. I whimper. The whip starts traveling up my back. Then it hits my breasts across the nipples. I scream in pain. My legs spread apart and I feel the whip crack against my pussy. I gasp and whimper each time it cracks against the sensitive flesh of my sex. "Pan! Please stop!" I scream when I can no longer take the pain on my beat up pussy.

"No." He says. For another two hours, he continues to whip me all over. He spends a good hour and 55 minutes on my pussy, which is red and swollen.

"Pan." I whisper when he is done. His tune ends and he chains me to the wall.

"I will come back tomorrow. More fun and sex, Emma." Pan says as he leaves the cave, leaving me naked, scarred and sore.


	2. Day 2

I am already awake when Pan casually strolls back into the cave the next morning. "Good day, Emma." He says cheerily. "Are you ready for another day of sex?"

"You son of a bitch." I growl at him.

"I may well be." He says as he grabs a bucket of what appears to be water and dumps it on my body. I shiver when it comes crashing down on top of me. It's like he kept the water out all night. He unchains me and plays his pipes, making me stand. He grabs a bar of soap and scrubs my breasts. He massages them making me groan. My nipples twist in his fingers and he tugs at them. I feel like my breasts will pop right off my chest if he keeps tugging. He continues to soap my arms, chest, back, and belly. He tickles me (I'm very ticklish in certain areas... He found them) and I nearly wet myself considering I can't move.

He then soaps my ankles up to just below my previously abused sex. He rubs my thighs long and hard. Soon, he walks around to my back side and soaps up my ass. He gives me a hard slap and I whimper, soreness from last night still lingers. He comes back around to my front and suds up his hands. I can guess what he's about to do, and he does it. His hands go straight to my pussy. He rubs me hard. The friction causes me to moan in pleasure.

"Are you having fun, Emma?" He says sadistically. "This is only part one of the adventure today."

I look down at him. My eyes have a pleading look deep inside which I desperately try to hide. "Pan." I growl.

"You want more? I'll give you more." He removes his hand from my sex and walks over to another bucket of water and dumps it over my head. He dries me with a towel and gives my pussy a whack. He brings his pipes to his mouth and plays. I lie on my back on the cold stone floor. My bare ass nearly freezes. His tune causes my legs to open wide for him. He takes his pipes away and leans his face into my sex. His tongue laps at me and I moan. "Beautiful, Emma. Don't come until I have finished you, unless you want more."

He licks me vigorously before placing a finger inside me. Not ten seconds later, he adds a second. In less than a minute he has his hand and half of his arm shoved into my pussy. I feel his fingers spreading inside me, his arm wiggling. He touches my g-spot and I gasp. He looks up at me and hits it again. My eyes widen and I almost come. He slyly grins at me.

"You want to so bad Emma." Pan says. With each word he hits my g-spot hard. When he says 'Emma' I come. He laughs. He pulls his arm out of me and chains me to the wall again. "I was going to give you a break this afternoon, but I guess I have to punish you some more considering you came."

I can only pant.

...

Pan comes back a few hours later with one of his boys... Correction, all of them. "So boys," He says to them. "I have here, a toy. You can all play with her. Abuse her. Beat her. If you want I can play my pipes to cause her pain. Please yourselves. Felix, would you care to go first?"

"I would love to." Felix unchains me and lays me down on the floor. He gropes my breasts, bites them, does everything you could possibly imagine thinking of to me. Then he reaches my pussy. He does what Pan did earlier by sticking his entire hand and arm inside, but Felix isn't so nice. He suddenly pushes his arm inside me and I scream. I hear Pan chuckle at my pain. "Make it hurt more." Felix says. Pan starts playing his pipes as Felix pumps his arm in and out of me. Tears well in my eyes and Felix smirks at me. "You like that, don't you slut?" He whispers in my ear.

Felix then takes his arm out of me and himself out of his pants. His dick is huge, at least nine inches long. He brings his member up to my face and says, "suck". I took him in my mouth. Pan never made me do this.

"Felix!" Pan shouts at him. Felix removes himself from my mouth and I look to Pan. "Either you fuck her, or you don't!"

Felix growls and moves himself to my pussy. He forces himself in and pumps wildly. "Why won't you come?" Felix says angrily.

"I told her she can't until I say she can."

"Well then, tell her she can." Felix shouts at him. Pan just shakes his head.

...

Every ten minutes Pan would order another boy to take my fucker's place. Eventually, I was raped by all the Lost Boys and had not once come. Pan came over to my exhausted body and caressed by stomach. "You did good Emma. You can come now."

I look at him and say 'no'. Pan raises an eyebrow at me. "Do you want more Emma? I can give you more." He places himself at my entrance and pushes hard into me. I come at one hit. "Hmm. That was easy enough. Too easy." He gets off of me and plays his pipes once more. I stand and something cracks against my ass. I groan.

"Not tonight." I whimper.

"You came to easy. Where's the pleasure?" He says. His pipes continue to play and the whip cracks against my ass. This time, instead of making his way up my back and down my front, he heads straight to my pussy. The whip hits me hard and I scream with each crack. "Pan! Stop!" I shout between whips.

"Emma, if you keep screaming this is going to be our everyday routine. I'm not going to stop until you've made 100 cracks without a peep." He says sadistically. I groan.

...

It is well past sundown by the time I've reached his standard. My pussy is bleeding when he chains me to the wall and leaves me for the night.


End file.
